


Through and Through

by Holladay Street (street)



Series: Weirdly Functional [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Banter, F/F, First Time - continued, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street/pseuds/Holladay%20Street
Summary: The morning of their first time, Kelley would make one more discovery. Well, technically two more.
Relationships: Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett
Series: Weirdly Functional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474796
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Through and Through

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo fic friends - I accidentally hit "post" less than a quarter of the way through writing this, but I've gotta leave for breakfast pretty soon and I can't figure out how to un-post without outright deleting. Soooo, let's call this the start of a multi-parter, shall we? Uh, happy weekend, and all that!

Emily was two orgasms down, and Kelley was three. Normally Kelley's competitive drive would have had that count tilted the other way - or at least even. But Emily had eased her down after she came the second time, stroking softly and pressing kisses against her thigh, then slid two fingers right back in and licked around the base of them with a fluttering tongue and, well, Kelley would never argue with that.

Hunger finally pushed them out of bed. They drifted through the kitchen, still in their bras and boy shorts Emily dug out of a drawer. Emily piled bags of frozen fruit on the counter, putting Kelley in charge of smoothies while she took care of toast and coffee.

They talked idly about going for a shakeout run before recovery. But then Kelley kissed Emily's chin and smelled herself there, and Emily pointed out that Kelley's sex hair was out of control, and five minutes later Kelley had Emily perched on the bathroom counter with her underwear off again. 

"I can't believe I still haven't seen these." Emily said, reaching for Kelley's sports bra.

"You've seen them plenty." Kelley replied, lifting her arms. "You've seen them for years. Have you been _looking at them _for years?"

Emily didn't answer, just let a dopey half-smile spread across her face as she cupped Kelley's breasts in warm hands. After a minute Emily dipped her head to kiss the nipples, soft and open-mouthed - just enough for Kelley to shiver as the cold air hit them after.

"I am, in general, an ass girl." Emily murmured. "But these are so fucking pretty."


End file.
